Return of the Former Hero:Chương 52
Chương 52. Cựu anh hùng • Sâu trong mê cung Tầng 20 bên dưới lòng đất. Xét theo những gì tôi nghe nhóm hồi nãy nói và phản hồi từ tìm kiếm, dưới này vẫn còn có người. Sau khi đi xuyên qua một đoạn mà tìm kiếm không dò đến được, tôi thấy con người. Có 3 người. 2 trong số họ đang ngồi xổm và đã hoàn toàn kiệt sức. Một người khác đang chiến đấu với cái gì đó nhìn giống như mấy cái máy mà tôi đã đập ở tầng trên. “Người đằng kia! Lui lại mau!” Người đang chiến đấu vừa thu hẹp khoảng cách vừa hét lên. Anh ta lôi thanh kiếm ra và chém con quái vật máy móc. Tiếng răng rắc vang lên, rồi con quái vật máy dừng lại. Tôi đã quan sát khu vực xung quanh rồi, tạm thời thì ở đây không còn con ma thú nào nữa. Tạm an toàn rồi. “Có sao không? Tôi tới giúp đây.” Tôi gọi cái người vừa chiến đấu xong. “À… ừ. Cám ơn. Nhưng em là…? Đồng phục… Em quay lại đây à?” Người đó cám ơn rồi ngờ vực hỏi lại. Nhắc mới nhớ, tôi vẫn còn đang mặc bộ đồng phục của trường. Nhưng mà tôi lại không che mặt, dù rằng cũng không ai thấy rõ. Tôi cứ tưởng anh ta phải nhớ hết mặt của học sinh, nhưng coi bộ người này không nhớ hết được từng học sinh của mình. Có khi nào gã này chính là lão hầu tước không? Sau khi nhìn mặt ông ta lần nữa, tôi thấy khá là ấn tượng. Nhìn y như khỉ đột vậy. Lông mày rậm. Da khô đét. Lỗ mũi như ổ voi. Nhìn không giống với Heo-Ếch lắm. Tuy bề ngoài không giống nhau nhưng hai người nhìn kinh dị y như nhau. “Tôi không phải học sinh. Thực ra tôi là…” Tôi giải thích ngắn gọn toàn bộ quá trình mình xuống đây. “Ra vậy. Công chúa đệ tam Rithina à. Cái này thì lầm rồi. Cậu có phải người hầu của công chúa không? Ta chính là lãnh chúa Marquis Dyrandal・Zon・Cordato, người cai trị vùng Cordato này đây.” Dy, Dyrandal!? V-Voãi chưa… À không, tôi cũng không biết cái gì voãi nữa… Rốt cuộc thì đây chính là hầu tước à? “Tôi đi cùng công chúa Rithina điện hạ. Tôi tên là Amagi Haruto. Nhưng thưa ngài lãnh chúa, để chuyện đó qua một bên đã, giờ phải trị thương trước.” “Ừ, đúng.” Nói xong, lãnh chúa bắt đầu kiểm tra vết thương của hai người đã ngã khụy. Thậm chí chính ông ta còn đang chảy máu tay kia kìa. Coi bộ ổng là người tốt. Tôi cũng lôi bộ sơ cứu ra rồi giúp chữa trị họ. Nhưng hai người kia là người lớn. Có lẽ họ là giáo viên. Ủa, vậy còn học sinh pháp sư thiên tài kia đâu? Nếu cậu nhóc đó mà không có ở đây thì nghĩa là tôi đã chậm chân rồi à? “Haruto-don……..ừm…. Họ của cậu là gì?” Tôi đang trị thương cho hai người kia thì hầu tước bắt chuyện, nhưng lại bị cấn vụ đó. Ừm, hồi nãy tôi vừa nói ra xong, chắc tại họ của tôi hơi bị hiếm trong thế giới này nên ông ta quên mất. “Họ của tôi là Amagi. Vậy ông muốn nói gì?” “Vậy à? Ta bất lịch sự quá. Amagi-dono, cứ để tôi sơ cứu hai người này cho. Vẫn còn một học sinh đang dụ bọn quái vật bị kẹt lại bên trong. Amagi-dono vào cứu em ấy được không?” Một học sinh. Hẳn đó chính là cậu thiên tài kia rồi. Vẫn đang dụ bọn quái vật bên trong à. Ra vậy. Vậy thì tôi phải nhanh lên mới được. “Hiểu rồi. Thưa lãnh chúa, ngài có bản đồ khu vực này không?” “Bản đồ hả? À, có đây” “Vậy à? Vậy thì tôi sẽ vào trong để cứu cậu ta. Còn ngài hãy dẫn hai người này ra ngoài trước đi. Bởi lẽ sau khi cứu được cậu ta, chúng tôi cũng sẽ tìm cách thoát ra ngay lập tức.” “Amagi-dono có bản đồ không?” “Có. Khỏi phải lo cho tôi.” Nói có nhưng cũng không hẳn là có. Sau khi bàn bạc với hầu tước xong, tôi giao lại thức ăn cho ông ta. Ngoài ra tôi còn bơm thêm nước vào mấy cái bình chứa của họ nữa. “Cậu… cậu là pháp sư ư? Chẳng những vậy còn dùng thần chú vô niệm nữa…. Cơ mà, nếu đã là người đi cùng công chúa Rithina thì chắc chặn cậu phải rất có năng lực rồi. Cậu một mình xuống tận đây cơ mà.” Ồ. Dù không có ý định đó nhưng hình như tôi được ngưỡng mộ rồi. Có lẽ sau này sẽ dễ nói chuyện với nhau hơn đây. Rốt cuộc thì, dù không thích động cơ của Rithina lắm, nhưng tôi cũng phải thừa nhận rằng thế này tốt hơn nhiều. Sau khi hầu tước sơ cứu cho một người xong, tôi cũng chuẩn bị lên đường. “Vậy tôi đi đây. Mọi người bảo trọng.” “Nhiêu đây là được rồi. Ta giao phần còn lại cho cậu.” Hầu tước nói xong, tôi bắt đầu chạy sâu vào bên trong. Vừa chạy bên trong mê cung, tôi vừa dùng tìm kiếm. Ma thú mê cung và bọn quái vật máy móc xuất hiện cản đường tôi. Tôi không đánh mấy con ma thú một phát cho chúng nó chết luôn. Bởi nếu tôi giết bừa, có khả năng chúng sẽ tái xuất hiện ở gần chỗ của ngài hầu tước. Có lẽ chỉ cần vô hiệu hóa chúng là được rồi. Nhưng ngược lại, gặp lũ máy móc là tôi đập nát ngay. Vì không biến mất nên chúng không liên quan gì đến ma lực lưu thông trong mê cung này cả. Chẳng những vậy, chúng còn tấn công ma thú trong mê cung nữa chứ. Nếu cứ mặc kệ thì chúng sẽ đi giết mấy con ma thú mà tôi đã cố hết sức để vô hiệu hóa mất. Nếu vậy thì công sức của tôi sẽ đổ sông đổ biển. Tôi vừa tiến lên vừa đập nát không chừa một cái nào. Cứ vậy mà tiến lên, một lúc sau, tôi đã nghe được có tiếng đánh nhau ở đằng trước. Cả dấu hiệu của ma thuật nữa. Có lẽ đó chính là học sinh còn kẹt lại rồi. Không biết cậu ta có được nghỉ ngơi tí nào không nữa. Nếu tính từ thời điểm xảy ra chuyện tới giờ, có khi cậu ta đã chiến đấu liên tục hơn một ngày trời rồi. Cỡ nào thì cỡ, không ai có thể chịu nổi cả. Tôi rẽ ở góc hàng lang. Kia rồi! Phía cuối con đường là một khoảng không gian rộng lớn, và ở đó là cái lưng của một con golem khổng lồ. Chẳng những vậy, ở đó còn có bóng dáng của một người đang khoát một chiếc áo choàng đen rách rưới nữa. Người đó chỉ toàn chạy trốn và né đòn tấn công của bọn golem chứ không chiến đấu gì cả. Nếu không né được dù chỉ một đòn thôi, trò chơi tử thần sẽ chấm dứt ngay lập tức. Dù chuyện có ra sao đi nữa thì cái kết ấy chỉ còn là vấn đề thời gian mà thôi. Không thể nào mà cắt đuôi con golem rồi an toàn trốn đi được. Và tôi vừa nghĩ xong thì viễn cảnh đó tới ngay lập tức. Học sinh đó lảo đảo, rồi vướng vào chân mình và ngã xuống. Con golem lập tức tung nấm đấm thẳng vào cậu ta. Kết cục đã ngã ngũ. Coi bộ không phải vì cậu ta không thể đánh trực diện với con golem. Mà là vì cậu pháp sư thiên tài ấy đã đạt được mục đích của mình rồi. Sau khi liên tục né đòn trong hơn một ngày trời, cậu ta đã câu đủ thời gian cho mọi người thoát thân. Rồi tôi tới vừa kịp lúc. Vậy nên, nếu không thể đảo ngược tình thế trước mắt mình thì công sức tôi phi tới đây sẽ hóa ra vô nghĩa. Trận này thì con golem mới chính là kẻ thua cuộc. “Đạn không khí・Shoot!” Một ma thuật nén chặt không khí xung quanh lại. Đâu đâu cũng có không khí. Ma thuật này có độ linh động rất cao, vì ở đâu cũng dùng được cả. Luồng khí nén cực mạnh bắn đi. Nó vừa kịp đập mạnh vào tay con golem. Dù không phá hủy được nhưng sức nổ vẫn đủ để đánh bật cánh tay đi. Bất ngờ bị bên thứ 3 can thiệp, con golem lảo đảo. Trong lúc đó, 2, 3 viên đạn không khí khác lập tức bay tới. Có lẽ do bị bắn trúng phần gần đầu nên càng lúc con golem càng nghiêng vẹo hơn. 4 phát! Lúc khai hỏa viên đạn thứ 4 cũng chính là lúc tôi tới được chỗ của học sinh ấy. Tôi cứ vậy mà bưng cậu học sinh đang bối rối đi. Còn bên kia, con golem đã ngã xuống. Trong lúc nó quờ quạng đứng dậy, tôi ôm cậu học sinh phóng nhanh vào bên trong. Thực ra tôi cũng muốn chạy ngược lại theo đường mình vừa vào lắm. Nếu làm vậy, có khả năng tôi sẽ cắt đuôi được con golem. Nhưng tôi chọn cách chạy sâu vào bên trong. Bởi dù có làm cách nào đi nữa thì tôi vẫn phải tiêu diệt con golem đó thôi. Sau khi đến một vị trí cách chỗ cũ khá xa, tôi đặt cậu học sinh xuống. “Này, cậu có sao không? Tôi tới giúp đây. Cậu có hiểu tôi nói gì không?” Tôi lay người cậu chàng còn đang ngơ ngẩn. “....A,V-Vâng. M-Mình thoát chết rồi….” Sao khi tỉnh táo lại, học sinh ấy tháo cái mũ trùm đầu ra và phản ứng lại lời tôi. Tuy có hơi bụi bặm tí nhưng da cậu này trắng, kèm theo đó là một mái tóc vàng. Giọng nói thì hơi cao. Và một đôi tai dài len ra từ mái tóc rũ xuống. Đây là elf ư? Chẳng những vậy, trông cậu nhóc còn khá là xinh nữa. “Cái gì? Con gái ư? Con gái gì mà rắn rỏi thế?” Câu đầu tiên tôi thốt ra lại là câu khen ngợi cô bé. Thực ra, dù là trai hai gái gì đi nữa, phải nói là cô bé này bền bỉ vô cùng. “Hểể?! Ơ… t-tôi…. cái đó….” Hử? Boku? Hể? Con trai ư? Giỡn hay thiệt vậy? Mặt thế này? Giọng thế kia? Vãi đạn, elf ảo diệu kinh. “A, a xin lỗi, cậu là con trai hả? Tại thấy cậu dễ thương quá nên tôi cứ tưởng cậu là con gái chứ” Xin lỗi kiểu quái quỷ gì thế này? @@ Tự nhiên nói ra bản thân nghĩ gì, rồi xin lỗi vì thấy người ta dễ thương quá nên nhầm người ta là con gái. Kiểu này thì cậu ta nghĩ tôi là thằng có sở thích quái dị chắc luôn. “Dễ thương?.....K-Không, tôi không phải vậy đâu….” Đúng như tôi đoán, cậu ta để ý rồi. Mà dù sao đi nữa, giờ không phải lúc để làm trò lố. Hình như phía sau tôi, con golem đã đứng dậy rồi. Tôi để lại hành lý của mình cho cậu elf thiên tài rồi đứng lên. Con golem cũng vừa đứng dậy xong và đang nhìn tôi. Rồi tôi nói vọng ra sau lưng mình. “Cứ để phần còn lại cho tôi. Tôi sẽ tiêu diệt nó. Cậu cứ ngồi đó mà nghỉ ngơi đi.” “Hể? Một mình onii-san tiêu diệt nó ư?” O-Onii-san á? Vậy luôn hả? Dù khi nãy nhìn về đằng trước mà nói nhưng giờ thì tôi đã quay mặt lại. Cậu elf đang nhìn tôi bằng một đôi mắt tròn vo dễ thương vô cùng. Vì đang ngồi nên tất nhiên là tròng mắt cậu ta hướng lên trên. Chết bà, một sở thích lạ trong tôi vừa thức tỉnh. Bậy, bậy, bậy. Cái đó ngàn lần không được. Tôi cố tìm lại sự tự chủ của bản thân. Ơ khỉ thật, đã nói giờ không phải lúc để làm trò lố mà. Sau khi bỏ ánh mắt cậu elf sang một bên, tôi phóng thẳng về phía con golem. Con quỷ sứ này bự kinh hồn. Nó còn lớn hơn thiên thạch của cha nội Gaulband nữa. Nó khá lớn, vậy nên nếu ở trong hành làng thì tôi không thể nào trượt xuyên qua nó được. Có thứ gì đó giống như áo giáp đang bao lấy người nó. Cái thứ đó có thiết kế tương tự như bọn quái vật máy móc vậy. Có lẽ đây chính là tên trùm cuối điều khiển lũ máy móc đó rồi. Mà thôi, vụ này để sau đã. Tôi phóng tới, cho đến khi đứng ngay trước mặt con golem. Nó chìa tay ra định túm tôi. Động tác của nó nhanh tới mức không tưởng. Sao cái thân hình khổng lồ đó mà lại nhanh dữ vậy? Nhưng tôi đỡ lại rồi chém phăng cái tay đó luôn. Span, một âm thanh vui tai vang lên, cánh tay con golem rơi xuống đất. Đúng là thanh gươm bạc thánh có khác. Hiệu suất ma thuật từ sắt thường không thể nào so được. Tuy không đến mức dễ như cắt tàu hũ nhưng tôi vẫn có thể chém đứt lìa cái tay một cách dễ dàng. Rồi con golem tiếp tục tấn công tôi bằng những động tác lạ lùng mà sinh vật sống không thể nào làm được. Mỗi lần tấn công như vậy, nó lại mất đi một bộ phận cơ thể. Chẳng mấy chốc sau, nó đã thành ra một con búp bê thời tiết cụt tay chân rồi. “O-Ôi, ma thuật của mình không làm gì được nó, vậy mà…” Cậu pháp sư thiên tài kêu lên ngưỡng mộ đằng sau. Fufufu. Chứ còn sao nữa. Nhìn bề ngoài vậy thôi chứ tôi vẫn là anh hùng đã từng tiêu diệt quỷ vương chứ bộ. Rồi khi tôi chuẩn bị tung đòn kết liễu để chẻ đôi nó ra, một âm thanh đinh tai nhức óc vang lên. BIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! Mẹ ơi, nhức đầu quá. Tiếng gì mà kinh khủng vậy? Tôi hơi ngạc nhiên, nhưng cỡ này thì tôi vẫn có thể đánh tiếp được. Nhưng tôi vẫn có một cảm giác bất an. Bỏ cái cảm giác đó qua một bên, tôi tung đòn kết liễu Trong khi còn đang định làm vậy thì con golem đã nổ tung. Rõ ràng là tự hủy. Con golem ngu si này! Vậy là sao hả? Tôi quay người lại rồi phóng vội tới chỗ cậu elf. Nhưng đã muộn mất một bước. Con golem tan biến vào vụ nổ cùng khu vực xung quanh, cả sàn mê cung mà chúng tôi đang đứng cũng sụp xuống. Chú thích Category:Return of the Former Hero